Opposites Attract
by furyprime
Summary: Naomi loved Jimmy he was the best thing she ever had. But there was something about punk that attracted her to him. Maybe it was his don't care attitude, his inppropriate humor, or just him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first story I hope you guys like it.

Naomi/Trinity POV

I sighed cameron/ariane was yapping on about something her and her boyfriend did over christmas. I love the girl but damn can she talk. I was stretching getting ready for our match. I heard yelling and saw cm punk and aj having a argument. Those two were always arguing ever since they got together. I guess their too much alike. But I choose to stay out of peoples business. Once I was done stretching I looked at ariane and saw she was still talking. Did this girl even take a moment to breath.

"And then I got him that new tool set he wanted".

"Girl I really don't want to hear about what you got your boyfriend for christmas" I said.

"Rude" she replied being sassy.

"We have a match come on". I said laughing.

We had to walk past punk and aj to get to the ring.

"Excuse us" I said politely.

"Umm were talking here" aj said rudely.

Yeah the girl has changed. Ever since she got the title and before that. At first it was cool she was still aj. Then all the fame started to go to her head. And since her and punk started dating she thinks she's all that and a bag of chips.

"Aj!" Punk said moving her out the way for we could get by.

"Aj you were in our way" ariane said right back.

I just knew she would say something. All I want to do is have our match and go to my hotel to cuddle up with my fiancé. Not try to break up a fight.

"Come on ariane we have match". I said trying to pull ariane away.

"I'm surprised you two even have a match with your terrible wrestling" aj said.

Oh no this bitch didn't. I wanted to say something so badly, but ariane beat me to it.

"I'm sorry that we didn't take the route you did down on your knees" ariane said.

I knew a fight was fin to break out. So punk held aj back while I held ariane back.

"She is not worth it ariane come on we have match" I said.

We finally got them apart.

"What the hell ariane" I said once we were finally away from them.

"That bitch shouldn't have been talking about us" ariane replied.

"I know but if you would have got in a fight. You would have got suspended or maybe even fired"

"Fine I understand" she said.

"Good"

Our music hit and we went into the ring.

CM Punk POV

"Aj you had no freaking right to do that" I told her.

"Did you not here what she said to me" aj said. "Because you fucking started it" I said.

"So she interrupted us" she replied.

"Because they needed to get by. Aj I just can't deal with this anymore" I said.

"What do you mean" she said.

"I mean that were through" I said.

"What!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry but I can't take this anymore. I don't even know you anymore" I said.

"No you do not break with me" she said.

"I just did" I said walking away.

I heard screaming at me as I walked away.

I felt bad but I knew it needed to be done. I couldn't take her crap anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews please keep the coming. Some things about the story. I know Naomi and Jimmy are married now, but for the purpose of this story they are not just engaged. That about it so on to the story.

Naomi/Trinity POV

It was 7:00 in the morning. To early to be up. I was talking with Ariane, Nikki, Brie, Natayla, and Tamina. We were waiting to be seated for the autograph signing. Nikki was making us all laugh. That girl was so dirty.

I looked around and my baby was talking with some more wrestlers like The Shield. They were some pretty cool dudes. Daniel Bryan, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Cm Punk were here too. I saw Aj standing alone basically just staring at CM Punk like a stalker. I heard they broke up. But I don't get into that gossip mess. I won't believe it untill I here it from the person. Anyways I went over to my baby Jon/Jimmy.

"Hey baby" I said hugging him.

"Hey Trinity" He replied kissing me.

I said Hi to the other guys.

"I just wanted say hi to you before they put us to work. " I said.

"I saw the stack of papers they had us signing their trying to kill us or give us arthritis" He said. I just laughed at him.

The Tech People called us and told us to sit down and get a pen. They would give us a stack of papers to sign then once were done with them we call them to get some more. We all sat down at the table.

Jon was to my right. Cm punk was to my left. Aj was next to him. That had to be awkward if the rumors were true. I haven't talked to aj since that incident. We started signing after 20 minutes or so my hand started cramping. I stopped for a minute and let it get a break. I so wish I could write with my left hand aswell.

"Hand cramp?" Punk asked.

"Yep" I said shaking my hand to get it to stop hurting.

"Try massaging it" Punk said.

"Ok" I said I did what he said and it worked.

"Thanks" I said.

"Welcome" Punk said.

I found talking to him kinda of weird, because we rarely talked. We just say hi to eachother. Starting to sign again I noticed Jon had his headphones on. He was bobbing his head to the music. I just rolled my eyes at him.

CM Punk POV

Ugh this signing was so boring. The baddest part about this was I had to sit beside Aj. She wanted to get back together. She's been bothering me nonstop about us. Anyways I need to just ignore her and maybe she'll stop. I don't know what made me talk to Trinity. We haven't ever talked before, but I just thought to help her I guess. Whatever not really a big deal. We continued signing we were through around 1:30. We all decided to go get some lunch. Very uneventful day.


	3. Chapter 3

Naomi/Trinity POV

"are you serious" I said.

"Well you've been out a lot" He said.

"Yeah with my friends and family" I said.

Jon and I were having fight. A freaking stupid fight. Its about him thinking I'm cheating on him. I would never do that to him.

"Well maybe if you stop wearing those slutty clothes I'll stop assuming you cheating" Jon said.

"Oh my gosh this again. My clothes are not that bad. Way more girls wear more revealing clothes than me." I said angrily.

"I still think something's going on" He said.

"You know what Jon I'm done. I need to leave before I say or do something I regret" I said getting my purse getting ready to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Out. I need some air" I answered then left.

Ugh I cant believe he would assume I would cheat on him. This has been one of main problems of our relationship. The Hotel we were staying in had a bar right next to it. I really needed a drink. I looked around and didn't see any of my friends. I sat down at the bar.

"A coke and vodka please" I said to the bartender.

"Something wrong" A voice said.

I turned to see who said that. It was Cm Punk.

"How'd you know?" I asked.

"Usually people who drink alone. Are trying to drink away a problem" He said.

"Got that right" I said.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.

"No not really, but thank you" I said sipping on my drink.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"Wanted some pepsi" He said lifting up his drink. "They didn't have any drink I liked in the hotel".

"Ah" I replied.

I had two more drinks and started to get a buzz. Punk and I had been talking for while. He was actually really nice. Still had that attitude though.

"You ok" He said.

"Yeah just a bit buzzed and sad" I said slurring my words a little.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"Jurdy and I got in a fight. He thinks I'm cheating on him" I said. I was on like my third or forth drink and definitely drunk.

"Oh I'm sorry for asking. But Jurdy?" Punk said laughing.

"Thanks. Its my nickname for him you know PB and J and don't make fun of it its cute" I said poking him in the chest. I kept poking it.

"You know your chest is like really firm" I said.

"Yeah I think its time for you to stop drinking" He said taking my drink away.

"No. Meanie" I said pouting at him.

He just laughed.

"Do you want me to call Jon to come get you. Or get one of your friends. " He said.

"Neither I don't want to go back with jon. And my friends are all sleep or with their boyfriends. " I said.

"Then what are you going to do" He said.

"Could I stay with you for tonight?" I asked if I wasn't so drunk I would never ask a guy this except Jon. Especially not Cm Punk I barley know the guy.

"I don't know if that's a good idea" He said.

"Please" I said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine" He said giving in.

"Yay" I said.

We headed out. I had to lean on him as we went to his hotel room.

"Your going to have to let go of me so I can get my room key" He said.

"Okkie dokie" I replied he leaned me against the wall. As he was opening the door I slid down the wall to the floor.

"Damn trinity" Punk said.

He picked me up and carried me in his room. He set me on his bed. He took off my shoes so I would be more comfortable. Punk started to leave.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To the living room. Imma sleep on the couch" He answered.

"No no no. Your sleeping in this bed punky" I said trying to get out of these covers.

He sighed. "No your my guest and punky?".

"Then your going to sleep in this bed with me and yes that's your nickname" I said.

"No trinity" He said.

I pulled him down to the bed when he was close enough.

"Damn your strong" He said.

"Your going to sleep here" I commanded.

"Fine" He said.

I fell asleep soon after that.

Morning

I woke up to snuggling up to a body. It was bit firmer to be Jon. I then looked at the face. That was definitely not my fiance. Before I freaked out. Memories came back of last night.

"Oh god" I said from the embarrassment and hangover.

"Guessing a hangover" Punk said.

I separated myself from him.

"I am so sorry Punk" I said.

"I thought it was Punky" He said laughing.

"Your just loving this" I said.

"I do find it funny when people make a fool of themselves when drunk" He said.

"Mean" I said pushing him.

While we were talking I noticed Punks morning voice was sexy as hell. Bad trinity you should not be thinking that about other guys.

"I should go, need to get ready for tonight" I said.

"Yeah me too" He said.

As I was leaving out the door I told Punk thanks.

"Your welcome, but for What?" He said confused.

"For listening" I said then left not noticing the person down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm sorry I have not written in long time. Its just i've been a bit busy with school and other things, but now I'm back and ready. Now let the story continue. Make sure to comment. Naomi/Trinity POV

It has been two days since punk and I have talked. Its just been so awkward. Jon apologized, but I didn't tell him that I slept over at punks. That conversion would not end well at all. I walked down the hall to the women's lockeroom. I did not get any sleep last night. Jon was in a one of his " Im going to start a stupid fight" moods. He may have apologized for that fight a couple days ago didn't mean he wouldn't start a new one. As I was walking down the hall I saw someone walking the opposite direction of me. It was CM Punk. As we were walking passed each other. Punk stopped grabbed my arm, making me stop.

"What?" I asked punk.

Confused as to why he stopped me. "Ok you know this awkward for me as well as for you. But can we stop avoiding each other and just talk. It's not like anything happened." Punk explained.

"True but if jon or anyone found out they wouldn't see it as that." I said.

"Yeah, we can still talk and be friends though" he said.

"Why would you wanna be friends." I asked.

"You seemed cool when you weren't drunk off your ass." He said.

"Hey! That was a bad night for me" I said laughing.

"I wasn't the one making out with a wall." He said.

"I did no such thing" I replied.

"And you know this how" he said being a smartass.

"I wasn't that drunk" I said.

"You called me punky" he replied.

"That's your name isn't it" I playfully said.

We continued talking for a few more minutes.

"Well I got to go get ready for my match" he said.

"Ok punky" I said to annoy him.

"I'll talk to you later ok" he said.

"Alright" I said.

He walked away to the men's lockeroom.

"So what was that about" someone said.

I turned around to see who that was, it was just ariane.

"Nothing just me and punk talking" I replied.

"Uh huh sure and when did you two start talking" she said.

"It was and just recently" I said.

"Well if your "talking" leads to more make sure to deal with jon first" she said.

Sighing "I love jon, and me and punk are just friends" I said walking down the hall.

"Sure..." she said exaggerating the sure.

"Its the truth" I said.

We went into the women's lockeroom as ariane continued this conversion. I still didn't see the person hiding down the hall.


End file.
